divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn
Lynn was one of the Dauntless-born initiates who made it through initiation. Appearance At first, the only thing Tris notices in Lynn is her shaved head. But then, when her hair grows back a bit, Tris realizes how pretty Lynn actually is, saying she's "striking without trying to be". She has golden-brown eyes, a delicate nose and full lips, with an eyebrow piercing. During initiation, she has shaved her hair and started to wear clothes that hide her curvy figure, because the Dauntless boys didn't see her as a threat because she was a girl. Lynn most likely isn't tall, since she's described as being only a few inches taller than Tris. She has a tough attitude and a mischievous sense of humor. Biography Lynn is a bitter Dauntless-born initiate. She has an eighteen-year-old sister, Shauna, and a younger brother, Hector. Her two best friends in Divergent and Insurgent are Uriah and Marlene. ''Divergent She ranked second in the group of Dauntless-born initiates at the end of Stage One. She is hostile towards Tris, although Tris seems to like her. Insurgent She and Tris are better acquainted. She shoots Max while spying on him during his rendezvous with Jack Kang. Lynn blamed herself for her sister's paralyzing injury that happened in the aftermath of the fatal shooting .Later, she snaps at her best friend Marlene and Uriah about their relationship and tells them that they should just kiss already. When the two finally kiss, she seems a little bitter. Toward the end of the book, she is found fatally wounded by a bullet and dies while being comforted by Uriah and Tris. She admits that she loved Marlene more than a friend just before she dies. Relationships Lynn had a close relationship with her siblings Shauna and Hector. She was also very close with Marlene and Uriah, and although she seemed unhappy and bitter when they started a romantic relationship. It was revealed in Insurgent that it was due to the fact she was in love with Marlene. She never told Marlene before Marlene was killed in the simulation, but tells Uriah and Tris that she loved her before she dies. Although she was rude to Tris in ''Divergent, she becomes close with her in Insurgent. Death During the aftermath of the Dauntless invasion on Erudite Headquarters, Lynn is shot in the stomach and brought up to the main hall. Uriah does get a medic, but it is confirmed that it is too late to save her, as the hospital had been burned down from the attack. Lynn maintains her normal sarcastic attitude, saying "Uri, shut up. It's too late". Before Lynn dies, she tells Uriah and Tris that she knew Uriah was in love with Marlene and she loved her too. The way she phrases her dying words, However, seems to indicate that she loved Marlene in a romantic sense, as opposed to sisterly, but it is hard to tell for certain. She closes her eyes and dies a few minutes later. Category:Article stubs Film In Insurgent, Lynn will be portrayed by Rosa Salazar. Category:Dauntless Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Faction system set-up-ers Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters